Employee of the Month
Employee of the Month is the 9th episode of 6teen. Plot Jonesy reveals to Jude that he is the mall's secret shopper, and tells him that it's the greatest job ever, as he's able to abuse his position of power to get free stuff. Jude is amazed by this, but goes along with it. This leads to him giving Jonesy a free box of noodles on a stick to get a good rating. At the Khaki Barn, Chrissy commands Nikki to run some returns, who gives many sarcastic and snarky responses while doing so. After running off in anger, Chrissy meets Jonesy, the secret shopper. He requests a line of cargo pants and informs her that she could be manager of the year if it weren't for an employee's poor work ethic. Just as Jonesy walks over to try on the cargo pants, Chrissy attempts to fire Nikki, but Jonesy suggests not to fire her instead. He claims that a little bit of reverse psychology would work, to which Chrissy agrees to. Jonesy goes back to Stick It and asks Jude for his employer, but he cannot figure out who it is and vows to find out. Back at The Khaki Barn, Nikki complains to Wyatt about employee of the month because the Clones get too excited. Chrissy prepares to do reverse psychology by making Nikki employee of the month, which comes to a surprise to Kristen, Kirsten, and Nikki. By The Lemon, Wyatt tells the gang about Nikki being the employee of the month, but is instantly shut up when Nikki joins in. After Jude leaves to find his boss, Nikki complains that she just became a part of something she loathes, then throws a chair at Wyatt for his witty remark to her. Once at work, Nikki is horrified to see her picture all over The Khaki Barn. She suddenly finds herself actually doing work and being helpful, coming to her own surprise. Jonesy continues cheating free merchandise at Spin This and The Penalty Box. He wants Jen's help, only to be ignored due to her busy work ethic. Even after he claims to be the secret shopper, but she still won't believe him. After too many tries, Jen snaps at him, but is reprimanded by Coach Halder. Nikki's work ethic has changed greatly, for she is actually helping the customers instead of criticizing them. She is being greatly applauded by the customers, and eventually finds herself acting more and more like a Clone. Chrissy shows Nikki to the employee of the month lounge, which starts to brainwash her. Jude tries to call his boss, but his attempts are futile because he gets the call waiting tone. He tells this to Caitlin, and Wyatt warns Jen that Jonesy really is the secret shopper. When Jonesy arrives at The Lemon, Jen tries to get on his good side so she can get a good review. Caitlin gripes about her not being the secret shopper, but is horrified by Nikki's new look and attitude. Wyatt suggests taking immediate action to snap Nikki out of her Clone persona, and they succeed when Caitlin slaps her and makes her look in the mirror. Meanwhile, Jen tries to get a good rating from Jonesy by giving him everything he wants for free. Nikki reverts to her original appearance and attitude and thanks the gang for their help. Just when The Clones start complimenting Nikki, she shows her true self, and Jonesy decides to give The Khaki Barn a fair rating. Chrissy confronts Nikki for making her lose manager of the year, and accidentally yells her plan out to the point where Nikki can hear her. She takes Jonesy's clipboard and finally understands how she made employee of the month. Kristen and Kirsten think that employee of the month is up for grabs, so they start fighting again, much to Chrissy's disgust. At The Lemon, Jonesy finds out that Nikki rewrote her evaluation, getting him fired yet again. Jen comes along and beats Jonesy up because of his scam that ultimately failed. Later, Jude calls his boss' number at Stick It, and the phone right next to him rings. Eventually, he realizes that he is his own boss, and he gives himself the rest of the day off to watch movies with Jonesy. Trivia *Jonesy's job: mall secret shopper. **Reason for firing: Nikki rewrote all of Jonesy's evaluations with false results in revenge for nearly getting her converted into a Clone. *Jude finds out that he's both the worker and manager of Stick It. Therefore, it is revealed that he is his own boss. **Strangely enough, in the previous episode, he did know that he was the manager, and he stated that he was hired on as manager in Take This Job and Squeeze It. Of course, he could have forgotten what position he was hired on as between the pilot and this episode, and in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" he could have been lying about his position to Stanley. Alternatively, "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" could take place after this episode chronologically. *The theme song in this episode sounds different than in most episodes of the show. It seems to be played and sung at a faster pace. *Chrissy is revealed to be 18 years old. *At the opening of the episode, when Jonesy gestures to his shopping cart, there are a few bags from the Khaki Barn inside. This would seem to suggest that he'd already been there, done his review, and gotten free items, yet he goes to the Khaki Barn to do a review after his stop at Stick It. *Jonesy mentions a store called Soft and Lacy. This could be a sister store to or a competitor with Frilly and Pink. *Caitlin mentions that Nikki is wearing a pink shirt and pink butterfly hair clips. Ironically, both pink tops and pink butterfly clips are part of Caitlin's standard wardrobe. Category:6teen Episodes